


Vertigo

by unworldlycreature



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, F/F, F/M, I'll update this if anything comes up, M/M, Mystery, Pining, Riz and Adaine are besties, but I'm drawing a blank rn, but i will try and change the tags as needed, idk if I'll get all the characters mentioned in, it's nearly 3 in the morning so, picture victorian era steampunk fashion as well, there is a happy end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unworldlycreature/pseuds/unworldlycreature
Summary: Enter the world of the Victorian era vibe with a side of steampunk! Full of magic and fingers in all the pies. At the surface it's dinner parties and arranged marriages, but could there be something more? Perhaps pining, or a dastardly ploy for control? Who knows! I don't and I'm writing it!In which I thought an arranged marriage au would be neat, so I started writing it and here we are. I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Adaine Abernant & Riz Gukgak, Aelwen Abernant/Fabian Aramais Seacaster, Riz Gukgak/Fabian Aramais Seacaster
Kudos: 16





	Vertigo

It was a brisk evening, the moon shone from behind the grey clouds. As stars sparkled in the night sky. Our sturdy barouche with four steeds travels down the path to arrive to one of the many Abbernant estates. We wearing our most formal wear, and they match of dark grey with white accents. My mom is wearing a dark grey skirt down to her ankles, a chain leads out of her pocket connecting to the belt on her skirt. She wears a tucked-in white shirt, with an embroidered dark grey vest buttoned up along with a long trench coat. I’m wearing a suit of dark grey and has an intricately embroidered bowtie. 

The barouche pulls up to the front of the mansion in the country hills, the primary home of the Abbernants. We get off and are at the bottom of the steps. My mom smiles and tucks a strand of hair behind my ear. 

“Are you ready?” She asks gentle and serious, as I know her. She’s always been like this I remember. From when I solved my first mystery, to losing my dad her husband, and to the meeting arranging all of this.

I nod and shrug. “It’s just Adaine and her family.” 

“Yes but this isn’t just a visit. They’ll be your inlaws. And the Seacasters are here as well.” She says as she starts walking up the steps, pulling up her skirt. “We can’t afford to let anything go astray…”

A sigh escapes me as I follow. “Mom, you’re talking about it as if it’s some mission we need to ace.” 

As we both reach the top of the stairs I take her hands and look at her. 

“You and dad worked hard to get us where we are today. We are a respectable family, no matter what the Abbernants or the Seacasters say… and we’re pretty badass.” 

She laughs and I smile. It’s a relief for us both, ever since my dad went missing things have been hard on us both in unspoken ways. But the bags under her eyes say so much more than she vocalizes. 

“You are correct… But Riz you have to promise me something. Don’t let these people push you around like you said we’re respectable… But also, no invasive questions please.” 

We both laugh again and afterwards she rings the doorbell. It wasn’t long after that Adaine answered and the night’s events began. 

“Riz! Sklonda! I’m so glad you’re here.” She gives a hug to us both and I relax. 

She’s wearing a deep burgundy dress that makes her look elegant, with a crisp neckline that looks stiff. It has accents of black that match her glasses, a few strands of her hair frame her face while the rest of it is done up.

I’m not familiar with being a proper fiance, but as my mother said I and Adaine make it work. We’re best friends and that’s given us both an advantage. If we wed like discussed flirtatious folks won’t bother her, and I won’t be questioned why I’m still single. We’re both close enough that putting the label of being married is just a side gig, but no one else could be any wiser. Of course it’s not just for our own benefit, a tied knot between the Abbernants and Gukgaks gives both my mom and Adaines parents security in needed ways. 

The number of cases that could be solved with information that any of the Abbernant connections would be countless, and with respectable inlaws people would think twice before any crimes against them. It’s a win-win for everyone. 

This specific Abbernant mansion is one I’m most familiar with, it’s where they stay most of the time. And when I come to visit from town this is where I stay as well. I take my mother’s coat and put it on a coat hanger a few feet away from the door. 

“How has the evening been so far?” She asks. 

Adaine shrugs with a roll of her eyes. “It’s been alright, the Seacasters arrived shortly before you did. But if I’m being honest I’ve just come out of my room to greet you two. I don’t care too much for watching my sister and her fiance make goo-goo eyes at each other.” 

I laugh at that, she never was one for romance. Neither was I. That’s probably another reason this works so well, we can both just be content with each other. Talk over mysteries or analyze the people we’ve met. 

“But I guess we should join them, unfortunately, it is a dinner party. We’re supposed to socialize, oh and Riz don’t ask any investigative questions, please. That’s not my request but my parents.” She said and stood beside him as the group walked to the drawing-room. 

I roll my eyes. “I just might then if it would bother your parents.” 

“You’re too sweet, but I don’t think your mother would be fine with it,” she said with a giggle and my mom rolls her eyes amused. 

As we enter the drawing-room it’s well lit and warm as the fireplace crackles with life. On either side of it was Angwyn and Arianwen in their own respective chairs. They had minuscule smiles on their faces as a half-elf fellow stood telling a story it seemed. 

He had silvery-white hair and wore a dark blue button-up shirt which the ruffles of it puffed over the black vest he wore. He has an eyepatch over his eye and waved his hands around as he spoke. There was something… intriguing about how he looked. Even though it was standard fashion, there was something about him. I shake my head and notice another elven woman sit on the couch behind him, as a halfling woman stood to the side of her. The elven woman has a dress like Adaine’s it was a light blue, it had ruffles attached to the wrists and neck. The halfling woman wore security person garb, but it was fancier. Likely for the sake of this being a social event and not a business scenario. 

Isn’t it though? By having their daughters married off to a Seacaster and a Gukgak they gain more, and my family and assumingly the Seacaster family gain something out of this as well. The only difference is there is some enjoyment in the marriage part of it, assuming the Seacaster fellow and Aelwyn actually do love each other… overall it isn’t far from a business exchange. It’s marriage with benefits.

Adaine puts a hand on my shoulder and whispers in my ear. “That’s Fabian, the Seacaster my sister is going to marry. That’s his mother Hallariel, and one of their family friends Cathilda.” 

I nod and process this as Fabian continues his story. 

“And before you know it, I Fabian Aramais Seacaster have slain my opponent and his steed is mine!” He says with a grin over the grimacing story. 

There’s a light clapping from Hallariel and a more exciting clapping from Aelwen who sat to her mother’s side. Wearing a drastically different dress from Adaine’s one that was flamboyant. “A wonderful story my love!” 

“Yes, it never gets old.” His mother said. 

Adaine clears her throat and my own mother speaks. “Sounds like we missed an exciting tale.” 

Suddenly all of the eyes were on us. I wanted to fiddle with my hands or go to the garden with Adaine, but that wouldn’t be polite. So I swallow my nerves and give a smile with a nod. 

Fabian looks me over, not me and my mom but just me. It’s odd as if he was gaging how easy it would be to beat me in a fight or push me against the wall. I ignore it as I turn my attention to Angwyn.

“No worries I’m sure this future son in law of mine has many more to tell.” He stands and puts his hand on Fabian’s shoulder which snaps him out of staring at me. I let out a short breath of relief. “But I’m glad you’ve arrived, and Adaine I see you’ve decided to emerge from your den.” 

She stands up straighter and tense. “So I have, father.” 

I make eye contact with my mom, we both know Adaine doesn’t have the best relationship with her family. It’s one of the reasons she comes to town to visit so much. Suddenly the tension in the air is broken by Hallariel’s voice. 

“Well everyone’s here! Why don’t we get on with the feast?” She puts an arm around Fabian’s shoulder and begins to lead him out, and pulling him away from Angwyn. 

Aelwen and her parents are quick to follow along with my mother, laughter erupts from them as they walk to the dining room. I move to stand in front of Adaine. 

“Are you alright?” I ask and search for an answer on her face before she speaks. She’s tense and frustrated. 

She sighs. “No… I’ve stayed in my wing this whole week. But they don’t come to see me! I don’t get why my father and mother act pretentious about me not coming out when they don’t put in the effort to come in.” 

I nod and take one of her hands and leave a chaste peck on one of them. 

“You know why? Well I know you do, we both do. They suck. But after all of this, you can come to stay with me and my mom all you want. And they can’t do shit about it, I would like to see them try.” 

We both laugh as she rolls her eyes. “What a knightly husband you’ll be, Riz” 

“I know. Come on they’re probably wondering where we are.” 

She snorts as she laughs again. “Given all they know, they probably think we’re exchanging kisses.” 

Another chorus of laughter rings out between the two of us as we make our way to the dining room. Our hands interlocked as we march to face the facade of our romance. Other than my mother, no one knowing none the wiser about what we actually are. 

Friends, who can share secrets and determine the truth of any issue at hand. Friends weaving our own tale of lies, so we can discover the truth about the world in peace. Friends entering a marriage with benefits.


End file.
